


Oh, Daddy

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Age Differences, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, Legendaries going "lol nope", Noire being a brat (what else is new?), Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire wants a Daddy to take care of him. Just so happens James fits the bill, is pretty and in town. it doesn't hurt that he is trusted by the trash bin (Noire.) Noire flirts... James is a good daddy.





	Oh, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you kids enjoy this fic~
> 
> As always, I write in Ashverse which is created by Surfacage (check out her tumblr if you haven't!)

Noire had worked for ages to make this happen. The sheer amount of convincing combined with seduction had been more than the Rocket Executive ever imagined they'd pour into anything. Yet here they were, whispering filth into the ear of someone who had babysat them. 

The kicker was that it was  _ working _ . 

Noire was positively thrilled with this- which only meant they were smirking at the man they were attempting to seduce. It only helped the situation. 

“You can stop, Noire,” he replied smoothly. A snarl made its way to the younger’s face before they felt the warm hand on the small of their back. “You've convinced me and my partner doesn't object.”

James slid his phone away, smiling warmly at Noire even as their eyes widened. “You told her?!”

Somehow Noire thought this would be a dirty secret they would share in entirety. They wanted to scream. A black glove creaked as they curled their fist. James sighed, “only the bare details. I would not do that to you. Did you think I would, Noire?”

“Yes,” they hissed back, venom coating their voice instead of the almost sickly-sweet tone they had been using during their seduction. 

“‘Yes’ what, Noire?” James laughed and cupped Noire's chin. They tore their face out of his grip. 

“Yes, Daddy,” they snarled back, defiance laced in their voice. “Let's get out of here.”

“And you were so sweet before. I expected nothing less from you though, little spitfire.” James slung his arm over the other's shoulders and smiled warmly. “So I take it we're going to the penthouse Sabrina lent me to stay in while I'm in Opal?”

“No shit. She gave you the best one, idiot.”

James laughed and took Noire's arm, leading them out of the bar they had met in for drinks. This was shaping up to be a rather eventful evening for the older man, one he hadn't expected. Noire let the man lead him away from the bar and it only took two blocks of walking to know the exact penthouse the man had been given for this stay. It was one of the top ones. 

Cool night air caressed their skin and James smiled softly, “You really want this, hm?”

“I do,” they replied quietly, not wishing to be overheard in the sunset crowd. “In the same way one wants any other fuck I imagine. It's a kink, nothing more.”

“Hm, that's all? You haven't imagined this since your adolescent years when you first started sticking your hand down your pants? You started that shit before Blanche. Don’t go thinking I don't remember that. Sabrina told me and used me and Jesse for a parenting soundboard.” Noire swallowed thickly and looked toward the orange sun as a breeze swept through their sidelocks.

James let a hand run through a pigtail. Noire brushed them off. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. The older man was bringing up their  _ twin. _ “Why did you agree to this if it's going to be so awkward for you?”

“I never said it was awkward, Noire. Is it for you? If you feel awkward about this we don't have to do it,” he soothed. Noire bristled further. James should have expected that. He sighed and shook his head, “I’ve known you for so long. It makes me care about you. I’m just letting you know you have the ability to say no even though you instigated.”

Noire was silent for a long moment and the older man didn’t push. The younger one finally relented, tugging on a lock of purple hair. “I want this so stop treating me like glass or a kid who doesn't know what they want. It's one time, James. It's a fuck, not a relationship.”

“Daddy,” James corrected harshly, voice thrumming in Noire's ear. A shudder passed through their lithe form in response; exactly what he had wanted. 

“Yes, Daddy,” they breathed back walking steadily even though their eyes were dilated. James was glad they were nearly there. That response had been too delectable for words. Simply put, Noire was normally gorgeous but this made them look absolutely ethereal in the orange sunlight. 

The elevator was empty when they finally got to his building and James knew he shouldn’t play yet. He also knew the security codes to the office where the recordings were kept and how to delete them. He shoved Noire back against the wall of the elevator with a dull thud and the younger moaned in delight. “A masochist? Good, I can work with that.”

The next thing Noire knew they were being kissed, but it was more teeth than lips. They couldn’t help his reaction to that. Hips bucked against James’s and they moaned. The darker chuckle that brought out of the older man was divine and Noire shoved him back, pinning him against the opposing wall and returning the gesture with just as much ferocity.    
  
Yes, they had started this. No, they weren’t going to make this easy for James.

The elevator pinged softly and James pushed Noire back who was just as concerned as to what the door would open to reveal. The door opened, revealing that no one was in fact waiting for the elevator. James’s eyes flicked up to the floor number, lit in red, and laughed heartily.   
  
“Dumbass, isn’t this our floor?” Noire asked, turning back to James just a moment too late to be shocked by the smack that hit their ass. 

“Behave, little one. Otherwise Daddy will punish you,” He warned with a twinkle in his eye.

“Isn’t that half the point, hm?” Noire walked down the hall, following James to the door where he slid in a keycard and opened it up. “Get drinks? I’ll be in the bedroom.” 

James laughed and rolled his eyes. “You are a brat. Drinks I will manage for us, but I expect you naked.”

“We’ll see!”

James only shook his head and poured them both some whiskey and carried it to the bedroom, watching from the door as Noire jumped up and down on the bed, grinning madly. “Is that supposed to make me want to fuck you? Last time I saw you do that your head collided with Blanche’s and we had to tie icepacks onto each of you while you were both screaming.”

Noire promptly flopped onto the bed and let out a loud whine. The grumbled “I hate you” that came after the whine only make James snort.

“You complete brat.”

“Yep,” Noire replied with a shit-eating grin. James only handed them a drink, shaking his head. Punishment would come, just later if this actually happened. With the way Noire was acting, he had his doubts now.

James sat on the bed and sipped at his drink while he watched Noire down theirs with a speed that was entirely unnecessary and a determination that he knew well. When Noire scooted closer and put their head in James’s lap he only hummed gently. Noire relaxed after a few moments, infinitely calmer than they were upon first arriving.

They were shedding the weight of the world from their shoulders right there and James knew the look well. When Blanche was asleep sometimes Noire would get this exact face. It was strange seeing it now and like this, but it didn’t stop him from stroking Noire’s hair.

Noire let the soft actions continue, without reaction, until their hand stroked over their abdomen and then unbuttoned their pants. Their hand slid beneath the fabric, stroking slowly. “Don’t stop, Daddy…”

He almost did, but for some reason seeing Noire like this was worth every annoyance he endured. Noire was sinking into it, and far more easily than most he had in his bed. Other submissives had to learn he was safe and trustworthy. Noire knew him for their entire life. That wasn’t an issue and he didn’t expect it to have earned him this level of trust. James wasn’t going to squander that.

“We’ll use the color system for safewords. If you can’t speak tap me twice and I’ll get the message. Any limits?”

“No, now get on with it,” Noire growled at them, eyes becoming ablaze.

“I’m not starting anything without knowing your limits,” he replied succinctly. Noire huffed and rolled their eyes. 

“There is security in most Rocket facilities, bedrooms are not excluded. Let’s leave it at ‘I know what you like’ and have a safeword be enough?” Noire challenged. James’s eyebrow rose. Noire had  _ watched him. _

That thought in and of itself should concern him but it didn’t. Noire was old enough and he suspected such things, but didn’t follow up on them. He knew getting Noire to admit who they had seen him with was going to be impossible and a threat to Rocket security.

“Very well, it’s your safety,” James replied. Noire had stopped playing with themselves sometime during their brief negotiation. His hand wrapped around Noire’s neck and put pressure *just so.* “I didn’t say you could stop.”

Noire started again, moving their hand faster than before. This felt so good. Their eyes fluttered shut and noise that fluttered through them quieted for a few moments.

When they opened their eyes up to see James smirking down at them all the noise rushed back. 

_ This wasn’t right. _

They ripped that hand off their neck and rolled away, crouching low with a hiss, eyes glowing a deep violet for the barest of moments. Just short enough for James to think it was a trick of the light if he didn’t know better.

“Perhaps I should have been more concerned about my safety…” he replied holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers. The gesture was enough and allowed Noire to regain equilibrium. 

“Lay down, clothes off,” Noire ordered. James blinked in confusion. 

“Noire-”

“Do you want me or not? Hm, Daddy?” Noire asked, nearly grinding their teeth. Anger seeped into their voice, just enough to make James concerned as he moved, pulling off his shirt. 

“Noire, are you alright?”

“I won’t submit.” Those words were final, brooking no argument.

“Still using the color system?” James asked with uncertainty after Noire’s behavior.

“Yes, Daddy. You can use ‘red’ as your safeword. I’m capable of that. Lay. Down.” James shivered. The way the name came from them was as if it was  _ less than  _ even if it was typically used for a dom. Noire was pulling off their own clothing, bonding mark revealed to James’s eyes but not mentioned by either of them.

“You don’t have to call me ‘daddy’ anymore…” James tested as he laid back, completely naked.

“You don’t have a choice about that, do you?” Noire chuckled. They stood, shucking off their pants and grabbing a condom and lube. The items were chucked down on the bed beside James and the younger straddled him. “I’m going to use you, just like a toy.”

“Green, very green,” James breathed out. Noire smiled and it was more unhinged than James remembered it being. Fear twisted in his gut. That only fueled his desire.

Then Noire’s hand was on his neck while the other was stroking his hair. “Go on then,  _ Daddy _ . You know what to do.”

Having Noire turn the tables like this was so good. He let out the slightest moan and began to stroke himself. 

“That’s it, you’re so good for me. A good toy and all for me to play with.”

As quickly as he was strangled he was able to breathe again, his hand working furiously on his cock. The weight and feel of it in his own palm was familiar along with the ability to feel his own heart race. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this rush, not now anyway. There was just Noire.

He heard the backhand before he realized the younger had hit him. He groaned as the pain settled into his bones. Another strike hit the other cheek. “Fuck, Noire-”

“That is the plan. Hands off now. You’re hard,” they ordered. James complied with a whine, burying his hands in the sheets as Noire tore open the condom packet and rolled it over his length. As much as he disliked the feel of condoms he was almost glad for one. It would help him last longer. Noire poured out extra lube and slicked up the condom generously. 

“Hate this shit, but I’m not letting you fuck me without one,” they commented dryly.

Then Noire’s heat was sinking around him and he could hear a choked sob. His mind was so haywire from pleasure he barely knew it was his own. It felt like an eternity before Noire was seated on him and watching them pant was almost enough to make James beg for more.

Noire’s hand slipped around his throat again and he squirmed, back arching while those eyes above watched with dark intensity and fascination. James finally gave in and scratched at Noire’s hips when they started to move.

“What a  _ fucking slut _ you are, Daddy. You’re so needy and pathetic,” they taunted, hips moving with carefully slow timing that made James shake with restraint. He wanted to thrust up into that tight heat, but he knew better. 

His vision swam and the edges started to creep in just before he was allowed to breathe properly again. “Noire, please, more?”

“Begging already? Really? You’re just a little whore underneath that uniform, aren’t you? Jesse’s little whore, mine for the moment. Say it, tell me what you are.”

“I- oh, I’m a little whore. Please?” James begged. He needed more of that delicious heat and friction. Even with the condom he knew he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. One of his hands slid between Noire’s legs and stroked.

“Well, I suppose you  _ are _ being pleasing enough. Quit your whimpering. I don’t want to hear your voice,” Noire snarled. James bit his lower lip, hard enough to bruise. He would be good, he had to be. His hand didn’t stop working Noire and he could feel them clenching around him. It was so good, and a pleasure he knew he could easily cum to with a little more time or a bit more pushing.

Noire moved faster then, throwing their head back with a moan. Their nails tore red lines down his chest as Noire grappled for a semblance of purchase. James put a little more pressure and moved his fingers in the way that he knew were most likely to be pleasing. Noire came with a shout, back arching for the barest of moments before they doubled over, shaking from the force of their orgasm. 

Noire felt so  _ good  _ around him but James needed a little more. He whined loudly and Noire grunted. They shifted back up moving again and backhanded James once more. “That’s what you get for rushing me, slut.”

He came with a long moan and pulled Noire down to his chest, earning a huff from the younger. “Noire, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” They replied. James ruffled their hair knowing better than to answer that. Even if Noire wasn’t this and a snack would be all he would be allowed to follow up with. 

“Jesse is going to murder me in my sleep. C’mon, let’s at least get you showered before you head off.

“Don’t wanna,” they grumbled back.

“Noire, I don’t think bribing you with a water-squirting rubber psyduck works anymore nor do I have one here. C’mon, up. You’re old enough,” James insisted.

“I still have that thing. Eevee plays with it now,” Noire commented with a chuckle, sitting up. “C’mon, Daddy, spoil me in the shower~” They pulled away with a wild grin and slipped down the hall to the bathroom.

James sighed and shook his head. “Still a brat…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/Comments <3


End file.
